simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Computador
O computador é um objeto eletrônico presente em The Sims, The Sims 2, The Sims 3, The Sims 4 e também em The Sims Histórias. Os computadores têm aparecido em todos os jogos, exceto The Urbz: Sims in the City, The Sims 2: Castaway, The Sims Histórias de Náufragos e The Sims Medieval. O computador é provavelmente o número 1 para satisfazer a necessidade Diversão. Também é usado para procurar um emprego, entrar no bate-papo, escrever, etc. The Sims Em The Sims, os computadores são essencialmente objetos para diversão. Também é possível arranjar uma profissão e, para as crianças, é possível estudar e aumentar as notas na escola. Ações Eles variam de preço drasticamente. O mais barato, por exemplo, sai por §999 e o mais caro custa §6500. Apesar da grande diferença, a única coisa que os diferenciará (além da aparência) é a quantidade de Diversão que o Sim ganhará jogando. Se um computador for colocado em um Lote Comunitário, somente a opção Jogar está disponível. Sims que usam computadores em lotes comunitários também têm que pagar entre §5 e §35, conforme a classificação de necessidade Diversão. The Sims 2 Algumas de suas funções em The Sims 2 são semelhantes às funções do telefone em The Sims. O uso de um computador foi grandemente ampliado, uma vez que anteriormente podiam ser utilizados apenas para jogos e busca de emprego. Computadores em lotes comunitários podem ser usados para mais do que apenas jogos, embora alguns recursos não estão disponíveis, e os Sims não são mais cobrados para usá-los. Existem apenas dois modelos no jogo base: o branco que custa §1000, e o de §2800 que é preto. A única diferença entre os dois é que o mais caro levanta a pontuação de Ambiente em um aposento. Se The Sims 2: Tempo Livre estiver instalado, ao jogar ela primeira vez, Rod Humble trará um computador novo e único como presente para a família. Essa é uma função que está na programação do jogo para incentivar o jogador a jogar o próximo jogo da série The Sims. Também é considerado como um Easter egg. Ações Em 13 de setembro de 2004, a EA distribuiu um computador Alienware, disponível para download a partir do Exchange do The Sims 2. O computador custa §3100, e tem uma classificação de Diversão ligeiramente maior do que a dos outros computadores. Embora esta transferência ainda está disponível, os jogadores devem observar que ela nunca foi atualizada nos pacotes de expansão. Mesmo que o jogador tenha expansões, apenas as funções do jogo base estarão disponíveis. Versões atualizadas estão disponíveis como conteúdo personalizado. The Sims 3 leftAs características de um computador foram novamente alteradas em The Sims 3, e refletem as funções de um computador de hoje de forma mais realista. Os tipos de computadores são idênticos com exceção da função "Jogar Xadrez" e do nível de Diversão que cada um proporciona enquanto o Sim joga nele. Em The Sims 3, muitos recursos de computadores agora têm requisitos, tais como traços ou carreiras. Existem três tipos de computador no The Sims 3 jogo de base: o mais barato custa §800 e tem uma classificação de Diversão três, há outro que custa §2150 e tem uma classificação de Diversão sete, e o mais caro custa §4000, mas com a grande vantagem de ser portátil (é um laptop). O The Sims 3: Vida em Alto Estilo adicionou um novo computador que sai por §3450 e tem uma classificação de Diversão sete. Ações Para ter acesso a todas as funcionalidades de um computador com a melhor qualidade possível, um Sim deve ter: * Um laptop graficamente melhorado; * The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo instalado; * O trabalho de Reconhecedor de DNA; * O trabalho de detetive particular para escrever relatórios; * Ter escrito 25 livros e nível de 10 em habilidade Escrita; * Invadir computadores o máximo de tempo; * O traço Devorador de Livros; * O traço Gênio; * O traço Mago da Informática; * Um ou mais dos seguintes traços: Maligno, Mal-Intencionado, Rabugento, Inconveniente. The Sims 4 50px|leftEm The Sims 4 mais funções foram adicionadas ao computador, e o Sim pode desbloquear mais funções dependendo das suas habilidades e da sua atual carreira. Ações Modelos Galeria The Sims = TS1-Moneywell.png|Preço: $999 TS1-MSCovetta.png|Preço: $1.800 TS1-Brahma2000.png|Preço: $2.800 TS1-MeetMarco.png|Preço: $6.500 |-| The Sims 2 = TS2-Moneywell.png|Preço: $1.000 TS2-Little-Sister-Wd15.png|Preço: $2.800 TS2-Pear-Shinystation-XTR.png|Preço: $2.000 TS2-Lyfeb-Gon.png|Preço: $1.900 TS2-Alienware-Everything-but-the-Saucer.png|Preço: $3.100 |-| The Sims 3 = Easy-Machine-from-Freds-PC-Hut.jpg|Preço: $800 OTron-200-Thinking-Computer-from-Landgraab-Industries.jpg|Preço: $2.150 XS-4258p-Laptop-from-Landgraab-Industries.jpg|Preço: $4.000 MindMax-Uni-PC-7200.jpg|Preço: $3.450 FolioBit-791A-Laptop.jpg|Preço: $5.000 Bodkin-Laptop-Computer-by-PeachySoft.jpg|Preço: $1.800 MyPuter-by-PeachySoft-Systems.jpg|Preço: $2.250 Oculo-Holo-Computer-by-Korben-Computing.jpg|Preço: $4.000 Sleek-Intellect-5010.png|Preço: $2.225 Edu-Osmosis-Laptop.png|Preço: $6.500 Ruby3000.jpg|Preço: ? Categoria:The Sims Categoria:The Sims 2 Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Objetos de The Sims Categoria:Objetos de The Sims 2 Categoria:Objetos de The Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims 4 Categoria:Objetos de The Sims 4